


Your Two Best Friends Lure You Into the Woods With No Ulterior Motives Whatsoever

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FF4M, Rape, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 11
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Two Best Friends Lure You Into the Woods With No Ulterior Motives Whatsoever

[FF4M] Your Two Best Friends Lure You Into the Woods With No Ulterior Motives Whatsoever [Rape] [Yandere] [Shy Girl] and [Tomboy] walking with you in the [Forest] are secretly new [Werewolves] in [Heat] [Nervous Confessions] [Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome] then [Aggressive] and a bit [Sinister] [Giggles] and [Growls] and [L-Bombs] [Creampie] [Blowjob] and [Face Riding]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Character Notes (As always, please feel free to change names to your preferences)  
* M or Min, short for Minerva   
Personality: Shy, Artistic Girl. Secretly pretty damn kinky.  
Mating Style: Caring, luring, needy.  
Sign: Virgo  
* D or Di, short for Diana:   
Personality: Sporty, Outgoing Tomboy. Relatively vanilla.  
Mating Style: Possessive, protective, aggressive.  
Sign: Scorpio  
Both of them are predatory monsters in heat, but they *do* love the listener. Perhaps too much.

M - (quietly) Hey. (Louder now, just a bit above normal) H-hey! Over here!

M - [laughs] It’s all right, I was sitting behind the tree. There was no way you could have seen me. In fact, you walked right past me. I almost snuck up on you and spooked you. [giggle]

M - I didn’t because I remembered how you don’t like that. Although you do make a cute face when you get scared. A-anyway, I’m glad you showed up. I don’t like being out here alone any more, especially during the late afternoon like this…

M - I know, I know. Just Min being a scaredy-cat. Still, I feel better now that you’re here. Its not safe to be in these woods alone any more after dark…

M - Diana? Oh yeah, she’s late, but when is she not? [laughs]

M - (More seriously) No, I am *sure* that she’s coming. She wouldn’t miss this. Not today.

M - Well, yes we *do* want to talk to you about some things, *together*, but…if I told you what they were…that would be spoiling the fun. [giggles]

M - Oh, don’t worry, its nothing bad. At least, I don’t think it’s bad. I think…its really good.

[long, maybe awkward pause]

M - H-hey…can I ask you something? 

M - Do…do you think I’m sexy?

(D bursts in before he could possibly answer)

D - Hey guys! Sorry I’m late! I had practice, and then some football player tried to “talk” to me in the locker room.

M - (concerned) Oh my god, Di. Are you okay?

D - (very nonchalant) Yeah. I don’t know if he wanted to do more than be gross and hit on me but he’s not going to be doing that again. With *any* girl.

M - Good. (To listener) Hey, you can calm down, Di is okay, see?

D - Yeah. I appreciate you worrying but you know that I can take care of myself. Are you guys ready to go?

M - Yay! Yes. I’ve packed snacks and I brought scarves for everyone and a blanket and some first aid and water and…

D - Jeez. Okay, okay, we get the idea. You’re prepared. It *is* kind of cold. You look fine, Min, but he’s just wearing a sweater.

M - He’ll be fine. If we need to…(suddenly a little less shy, a lot more sexy) we can always keep him warm, together.

D - (suddenly a bit nervous, before getting confident again) Y-yeah. I guess we could do that…if he wants us to.

[both laugh, softly]

M - Okay, enough joking, let’s get walking!

D - Yeah! Let’s take the longer path. 

M - The one by the lake?

D - Yeah, its really remote, and…you know…it has an…atmosphere.

M - Say no more. [giggles]

[walking noises, probably through leaves, then the noise moves to the background]

D - I’ve missed this. Just the three of us, together, doing…stuff. Any stuff really.

M - (obviously hiding something) A-avoiding you? W-why would we have been a-avoiding you?

D - [snorts] Min, you are a terrible liar. Yeah, we *have* been avoiding you, and we’re both sorry.

M - Yeah! We’re really are! And…and…it wasn’t really about you! Or it was, but…like…nothing you’ve done, just that we…um, Di and I have…um…

D - Slow down, Min. We decided that we had to start at the beginning, remember? 

M - O-oh, yeah. Sorry.

D - Look, just be a bit more patient. We really want to hang out with you today, and part of that is explaining some…things…among them why we’ve been scarce. Before we start though, it’s important that you understand that you’re, um…

M - Important. 

D - Right! You’re very important to us…

M - Yeah. That’s kind of how all this got started. Do you remember when we stopped hanging out with you?

D - Yeah, it was just under a month ago. When all the weird stuff started in town. 

M - We. Di and me, I mean. We had been talking a lot, between ourselves. And fighting, but really only a little bit.

D - You don’t know because we didn’t want you know. To be honest, I’m embarrassed about it, but it’s part of the story, you know?

M - So, after a little fight, we decided to meet up at the coffee shop and just talk. Just the two of us, no distractions. We both realized how destructive we were being to each other and ourselves, and…we didn’t want to lose our friendship. Or you.

D - Yeah, it did go well, thank you. We settled everything, in a way, and then later things settled themselves. 

M - What was the problem? Um…you really don’t have any idea?

D - [laughs gently] I told you, Min. He’s not the kind of guy who thinks like that. He’s not vain or arrogant. If he knew…

M - He would have spoken to us, yeah…soooo…the thing is…

D - (if you can, say this at the same time as M said “the thing is…”, if not, thats cool) Y-yeah the thing is…

[both awkward laugh]

M - (very nervous) Y-you go first.

D - (very nervous) No…no you go. You were talking…

M - [Deep breath] Okay, so the thing is…we both…like you…

D - A lot!

M - Y-yeah. We…super-like you.

D - No we know you like us too, we, uh, we mean…um

M - (blurts out) I love you!

D - Y-yeah, I love you, too!

M - W-wow…that feels so much better now that I’ve gotten that out.

D - Same.. It’s like a weight lifted off of my shoulders. And look, he’s not freaking out at all.

M - You don’t need to say anything, not yet. We know that it’s a lot to take in. And we respect that you may not be ready to express your feelings towards us…for a while.

D - Right! We decided that we would confess to you, together, and we kind of went over what could happen.

M - Yeah, and we decided that i-if you…loved…one of us and not the other, then we’d still be friends, and respect everyone’s decision.

D - Yeah. It would be difficult, but…you know…not impossible. Probably. 

M - The thing is…we also talked about a third possibility.

D - Joked about it, really. 

M - But after all that’s happened, we’ve decided that its the right solution.

D - H-how would you feel about having…two girlfriends?

M - [laughs] We’re not making fun of you, silly. We would never joke about something this important. And I agree with Di. I could…share a boyfriend with her. (Softer) Especially if he was you.

D - Let’s be honest. You’re really wonderful, and I think you have feelings for both of us, too.

M - Yeah. I can *feel* it coming off of you, like heat. You don’t have to say a thing. [giggles]

D - [audibly sniffs] Mmm…you even smell a little bit turned-on. [laughs] (more serious, aroused and intense) God, you smell so fucking good.

M - Di, not yet! Remember, we still have a lot to tell him.

D - (embarrassed, ashamed) O-oh, right. Sorry for invading your personal space like that. [awkward laugh]

M - Right, we’re barely even half-way down the path.

D - Right. So…we settled things between us at the coffee shop, and then we decided to walk home. 

M - I almost called you to walk with us, because for some reason I felt really anxious about walking alone in the dark, but Di offered to walk me home first, which was really nice of her.

D - No worries. Anyway, we got about half way and…well…we heard it…

M - A howl in the distance. Like…a *real* howl. 

D - Yeah, not like the movies. This was…scary. It sent shivers up and down my spine. I-I almost just ran and left Min there. Sorry, Min.

M - I felt the same way, but we stuck together. I think I held Di’s hand. [awkward laugh] We were walking on back roads, but we decided to change our path to get on main streets…

D - But that meant we had to cut through the edge of the woods.

M - Yeah, these woods, where we’re walking right now.

D - It was late at night, but it wasn’t dark. The moon was full so it was easy to see. 

M - Like it will be again, tonight.

D - Everything after this happened so fast. It’s a little hard to remember.

M - We almost decided not to tell you this part, because…we didn’t want to worry you.

D - Yeah. It was ugly. The thing went after Min, first. 

M - There was just a growl and a lot of pain in my side. I remember crying and screaming and fighting. Di really was brave though.

D - I-I tried to get the thing off of her, but it just raked me with its claws and I’m telling you I *flew* across the path into a tree. I guess then it decided that I was the bigger threat and let Min go.

M - To go after Di. It had *hurt* me, but it *mauled* her. By the time I got over to it, it…it was tearing her apart.

D - Hey, hey, calm down, dude. I’m fine. We both are. Look at me. This story has a happy ending…

M - Yeah. I panicked. I wanted to run, but I couldn’t leave Di there, even if I am a coward. I thought of you, and how we’d never get to tell you how we felt. In away, you saved us.

D - [laughs] Yeah you did, tiger. 

M - Here, hang on, I brought it with me. Remember this?

D - Yeah, its the antique hair-pin you got Min for Christmas last year. Really nice. I’d want one myself but I never let my hair get long enough to need one.

M - I took it out, because it was the only thing I had that was anything like a weapon. I ran at the thing, and I drove it into its hairy, awful back. It *screamed*.

D - Yeah, like a human scream, but deeper. I remember that even though there was so much…pain and blood everywhere. The thing collapsed to the side of me. I was probably in shock, and sort of detached though, so I wasn’t really paying attention.

M - Two things happened then. Strange and really, if you think about it, miraculous. The creature turned into a naked guy. [laughs]. Yeah, just a regular looking middle-aged guy. Maybe a little sad around the eyes, but you’d never think he was…well…a monster. Then the body *aged* and *decayed*. It happened so fast that it wasn’t even gross. He was a man, then bones, then just like, dust. 

D - And Min was surprised by that, but maybe more surprised by me. It’s funny, we each noticed it happening on the other person.

M - Di’s wounds were…closing! She was healing, almost as quickly as the man had vanished.

D - And Min was too, too! She wasn’t as hurt as I was but her injury was still really serious. Like a month in the hospital serious. 

M - We stood there, in the middle of the woods, just kind of panicked and…well…I was crying.

D - I was, too. There’s no shame in that. 

M - Anyway, with our clothes torn and Di half naked, we decided just to go to my house. 

D - I borrowed some clothes and we talked about it there and decided that basically, there was nothing to be done. We were attacked by a monster. Min killed it, and then, somehow, that “magically” healed us. The monster was gone and so were our wounds, so no one would believe us if we told them. Even if we showed them our torn shirts covered in blood.

M - Well, we were still thinking about telling *you*, because we knew that you would believe us, but we also didn’t want to stress you out, either. I mean, we were okay, right? Maybe we’d have some bad dreams, but thats it.

D - We were pretty silly, honestly. You’ve already figured out what happened. I know you’re a horror nerd. 

M - [snorts] Yeah. That hair-pin you got me was real silver. I hope it wasn’t too expensive!

D - Anyway, the point is, that we healed so fast because…well…we were different.

M - It started almost immediately. We had dreams about hunting at night…

D - Then we might wake up in strange places…like naked in my backyard.

M - At least you made it back home. I woke up by the lake, cold and scared! And we both had such terrible dreams, at first.

D - It isn’t all bad, though.

M - I got more confident and less afraid. Stronger too.

D - Both of us got *lot* stronger. And of course we heal quickly. But we have…other needs now…

M - Yeah. We have eat a *lot* of meat, or else we could be dangerous when we turn. 

D - We were a bit out of control. We almost attacked some people.

M - Mmhmm. The “creatures” who have been in the news for chasing people…thats us. We absolutely did *not* want to hurt *you*. So we decided to avoid you, until we could be, you know, safer to be around.

D - We did research. Min did most of the reading, but we understand ourselves better now. 

M - Right! It turns out that the reason why most of our “kind” hurt people is because, well, they aren’t getting their needs met. So it makes the animal inside them crazy, and when they change, there’s no stopping it. It just goes on a rampage.

D - Yeah. So, we make sure that we’re never hungry on a full moon like tonight. That’s relatively easy. 

M - Yeah, and that sort of quiets our minds a little. But there’s another problem. It seems so silly but, really, it’s much more serious. 

D - I might as well just say it. We’re both incredibly horny, like all of the time.

M - We’re going into heat! Its really awful! We need sex so badly, but we’re both virgins and…you know…we don’t want to fuck just anyone…

D - Yeah, and we can’t, not really, because…we shift forms at least a little when we really get aroused…how would we explain that? 

M - So, you see…its obvious that we can only have sex with someone we really trust…and love…

D - And someone who loves us…that being *you* of course [laughs].

M - And here we are! The other side of the lake at twilight. Isn’t it *romantic*? [Breathy sigh]

D - The perfect place for our first time together, right?

M - No, no, no. Don’t say anything. We understand. We *know* you. We’re your best friends, remember?

D - And…I mean…we need you, baby. We really, really need you. Please just, let us use…

M - (hurriedly interrupting D)…make love to you…because that’s what this is, isn’t it? True love?

D - I wanted to fuck you so bad even before I changed, and now…its almost uncontrollable…

M - He looks a little bit…unsure. Maybe it’s because we’re outside? But that just feels so *right* to me.

D - Ooh, why don’t we make this…better for him.

M - What were you thinking?

D - I can undress you, and then you can undress me?

M - Oh! That sounds really sexy…let’s do it!

D - [laughs] His cock likes that idea, too…look at his jeans.

M - Don’t be embarrassed. That…really turns me on.

D - [sighs]Same. All right lets get started…

M - Eep!

D - Sorry, cold hands…but just look at little Min. She’s always wearing these shapeless sweaters, but if I take it off…mmm…no bra today! Look at those luscious tits, just waiting for you to touch them or suck on them. See how they sway and jiggle when I play with them?

M - [moans]

D - [laughs] I barely touched her and she moaned! And she’s not interested in *me*. She wants *you*. All right, time to lose those jeans, Min. [brief pause] Look at her gorgeous, thick thighs. See how she’s trembling? That’s not from the cold. That’s how excited she is to have your eyes on her like this. And now, the panties. [brief pause] Fuck. I’m so glad she didn’t shave…

M - (embarrassed) Di!

D - No, really! I always do, for comfort, but…I think our bestie would like the variety. [giggle] Besides, Min is nicely trim down here, don’t you think? Can you see how her pussy is *gleaming* in the last light of the day. Do you wonder what little Min tastes like? What noises she’s going to make just for you? Well, you’re going to find out.

M - Oooh, okay, your turn! 

D - H-hey! 

M - No resistance! I’m gonna strip that sporty pullover off and that tank top, too! [brief pause] Aha! I knew it, you’re not wearing a bra either.

D - W-well…I don’t need one. They’re not much to look at.

M - Don’t be down on yourself. Look at how *he’s* looking at them. They’re small, sure, but they fit perfectly in the palm of my hand…and don’t you just love how they turn up just a bit. And they’re so damn perky. I bet you’d like to tweak her little nips, wouldn’t?

D - [Moans]

M - She likes it, see? Now, to lose the track pants. [brief pause] Fuck…look at those thighs. She’s muscled, true, but she’s also got that feminine curve to her, you know? And those boy shorts are so fucking tight…and soaked! Lets get rid of them. [brief pause] Oh my god…she wasn’t kidding, she’s totally bare down there! I bet you can smell her arousal from over there. I know that *I* can. And she’s dripping down her thighs, too!

D - I-I’m aching for your cock. I’m wet all the time that I’m around you now. I know deep in my heart that you’re my…our…mate. And I want you to just mount me wherever I am. 

M - Mmmm…too bad we can’t fuck him in front of everyone on campus. That way *everyone* would know that he belongs to *us*. 

D - Oh…they’re going to know. We’re not letting any bitches get their filthy paws on *our* man. [growls]

M - You’re goddamn right we’re not. Let’s show him…what we mean…[growls]

D - Hey hey…don’t be afraid. See, we told you we’d shift a bit…but we’re just a little taller, just a little bit hairier…[giggles]

M - Our hands are still hands, see? They just have long claws on the end. The better to defend ourselves…and claim you with…and then there’s our teeth…shh shh…its all right…don’t step away.

D - Oh, believe me, you do *not* want to run…no matter how scared you might be. We have a *very* strong predatory instinct. It would just make us want to chase you more. And then, we’d be even *rougher* with you.

M - Besides, there’s no point: we can outrun you, see in the dark, and track you by scent. [giggles] We thought there might be a little bit of last minute resistance which is why we came all the way out here, where no one could hear you…er, us…its *far* too late to back out now…

D - (Dangerously excited) Yeah…just shut up and…accept…that this is going to happen. (Softer, gentler) Let me kiss you, baby.

[kissing noises]

M - Oh god you two look so hot like that…but he’s still wearing too many clothes…

[ripping clothes noise]

M - Oops…I was a little out of control there when I tore off your shirt, got you a bit with my claws…

D - Mmmm…what I need is in these jeans of his…[growls]

[ripping clothes noise]

M - Fuck…look at his…his cock…its soooo nice….

D - Y-yeah…its…mmmm…I can smell your cum already….you want us as much as we want you.

M - It’s all right if you’re a little bit scared, okay? The truth is that this might be a bit painful for you. We’re pent up.

D - (incredibly excited) *Very* pent up. But…we love you, all right? Just remember that. (More seriously, a command) Lay down on the blanket Min brought. That’s better than the hard ground, right?

M - There. Now just hold still while she gets on top. There…doesn’t that feel good when she rubs her wet little slit up and down your hard cock.

D - [moans] Hold him down, Min. I can’t wait any longer. (To the listener) I’m sorry, hun. I really am. But. I. *Need*. You. [growls/moans] Oh…fuck you feel so good sliding inside me…oh god…

M - See how she’s forcing herself down on you? I bet she’s *so* wet and tight. You’re driving her *crazy*. She can’t stop herself from riding you now.

[sex noises start now]

D - Oh god, dammit…fuck you’re stretching me out so much…[moans]…don’t…don’t struggle babe.

M - See, when you fight us our claws dig in *extra* deep, and as good as you look with those scratches on you [shuddering breath] we’d really rather *not* hurt you.

D - [deep moan] But we will if we have too. We’ll hurt you so fucking good. And…and you’ll *like* it…because of the other things we’re doing.

M - Yes…that’s right…she feels so fucking good doesn’t she? I bet she’s super tight…

D - Aah…oh god…Min this feels so right…he’s really…the one…yeah, feel me…squeeze my tits…fuck that feels good…

M - I knew he’d be our perfect mate! I knew it!

D - Fuck, fuck, fuck….you belong to us….say it!

M - Say it!

D - Oh fuck yes you’re mine I’m cummmming….

[D improvs to orgasm]

M - Good boy…and you didn’t cum yet…

D - (sated, happy) Oh fuck I feel…so much more…relaxed. [laughs]

M - (impatient) [slight growl] Get off of him…my turn.

D - Yeah! Sorry…

M - I need to taste that cock of yours. I’ve imagined it so…often…

[big slurping noises]

M - Oh my god I can taste Di on you and…the combination is so fucking sexy…

D - You’re making me jealous…

M - You’ll get your chance, but right now, his cock is *mine*.

[big slurpy, eager, inexperienced blowjob starts here, Min talks at various times throughout] 

D - Look at her go. I know that she’s a vigin, but she’s so *eager*, isn’t she? Did you ever imagine pure, sweet, shy little Min sucking you off? I bet that makes it better than any other blowjob you’ve had.

M - H-hey! Don’t bring other girls into this, Di.

D - Relax, Min. I don’t know if he’s ever had a blow job from someone else, and I honestly don’t care. Not any more. Because he’s ours now. *You’re ours*. We’ll do anything for you, but there’s no other girls from now on, you understand? (Firmly) Just us.

M - Mmm…he won’t want any other girls. We’ll keep him so happy that all he can think about is us. [giggles]

D - Gooooood boy. So good. Fuck, watching Min go down on you is reaallly getting me going. 

M - [Gags slightly, then a lot, then coughs, then continues]

D - [Laughs] Look at her go! She wants to make you happy. We both do. Just because we’re a bit focused on our own needs right now doesn’t mean that we don’t care. We…we really do love you…

M - We do! 

[Blowjob stops]

M - I need to cum on your cock, love. Can I ride you?

D - You don’t have to ask, Min. Not tonight.

M - No…I suppose not…and he’s a little too out of breath to answer. [giggles]

D - Do it Min. Just like me. Straddle him…

M - Um…I’m n-not sure…

D - Don’t worry. Let me hold his cock for you. Just open yourself up…good…now lower yourself on him…nice and…

M - [Huge moan/growl as she just impales herself on his cock, roughly]

D - Oh wow! Min really needs it…she didn’t even *try* to take it slow. She just…

M - Oh…oh fuck…baby. I’m not a virgin any more…you…you’re my first.

D - Mmm…two first times in one day? [laughs] How many guys can say that, tiger?

M - You…you won’t brag about us, will you? I…I need this to be special.

D - Don’t worry, Min. He’s not like that. He…he loves us like we love him. He’d never betray our confidence like that….

M - You…you’re right…fuck he feels so good…

D - God this is so fucking hot. You don’t mind if I ride your face, do you? That wouldn’t be so bad, having your two girlfriends riding you at the same time…

M - Do it, Di. Ride him with me…he’s our mate, now…use him!

D - I’m going to straddle your face now. Don’t worry too much…just…lick me and [moans] that’s it…

M - Fuck his cock is filling me *completely*. I…I can’t take much more of this…

D - That’s it…fuck…lick me out…yeah…explore Min’s body, too…tweak her nipples, hard…she likes it…

M - H-hey…[squeal, then moan]

D - See? Oh god you…you know how to find my clit, don’t you? Such…such a giving lover…

M - I…I need him to cum inside me…is that okay, Di?

D - Fuck yes it is…I’ll get my chance. You can cum inside us as much as you want, baby. You never need a condom with us…

M - We’ll do *anything* for you. We’re your life-mates, now.

D - Y-yeah…that’s what we are now baby…now help get your mates off…fuck…good boy…

M - So good…so good….I’m so close…please cum in me baby…please…that will send me over the edge…

D - Yeah, yeah, make her cum…make me cum

M - Cum!

D - Now!

[D and M improv to orgasm]

D - Phew…oh god…that was…wow…

M - [giggles] Yeah. Wow.

D - (a little worried) H-hey. We marked him up…more than I expected.

M - Don’t worry. That’s why I brought my first aid kit! And I borrowed some spare clothes from my brother that he can wear home.

D - Min you think of everything. (To the listener) We’re both *much* more relaxed now. I promise that if you don’t let us get too pent up, we’ll be gentler in the future. For now, just relax in my arms while Min bandages your wounds.

M - We’ll *try* to be gentle, but no promises. It’s hard to maintain control when you’re so sexy all the time. [giggle] Also, sometimes, especially during the full moon, we might get a little wilder, but we will never, ever *seriously* hurt you.

D - [laughs] No. You’re not going to turn into a werewolf now. The wound has to be very bad, almost lethal, to transmit the curse. We have been *very* careful to keep our marks very shallow. Even if they do hurt a lot right now. No matter how excited we might get, we really don’t like seeing you in pain.

M - Please don’t be mad, baby. We marked you so everyone knows your ours. It’s a kind of magic. From now on we’ll know if you ever get in trouble or need help. Or if anyone tries moving in on our territory [laughs]

D - That’s right. Neither of us need to fear…well, anything. Now if any girl doesn’t take the first hint, Min and I can easily find her and show her the error of her ways. [laughs]

Optional Dark Line to Replace the Previous: 

M - Don’t worry, baby. We’ll always take good care of you.

D - Starting now. Lean back against me and rest. 

M - I’m almost done with cleaning all of your wounds, then I can bandage the, uh, bad ones…

D - Here. Sip some of this water Min brought for you.

M - There, all done. We *covered* you in scratches, didn’t we? You look soooo hot like this, baby…

D - Mmm…that’s right, baby. Me on one side of you and Min on the other, like a proper little pack. You can sleep now. We’ll wake you to go home soon, but a little nap is okay. We’ll keep you safe and warm.

M - You’ll *always* be safe with us.

D & M - Always.

[fade out]


End file.
